


Saudade Songs

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: Campfire Stories [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love maybe, it's a gays only event, it's the prom episode, unrequited crush maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: It's the second part of my "campfire song" one shot so you better read this first 👀 idk how summaries work. Tyler and Cyrus go to the prom together and have a talk to the heartIt also includes some other ships so don't read if you don't like it or if you can ignore? It's a gays only event so yk
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Scott Reed, Cyrus/Tyler Down, Jessica Davis/Ani Anchola (briefly), Justin Foley/Diego Torres (briefly), Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Campfire Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Saudade Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Lgbt only event

It was just a few hours before prom. Many weeks had passend since Cyrus really dared to ask Tyler out to prom.

As a date? Of course not. Tyler would never see it as a date because they were friends.

And they really were. And it should stay this way.

Putting all those feelings away, Cyrus opened his closet and got out his suit. The last time he went to something like this everything went down-- he still could remember it clearly. But back then, so many things were different. Not only Tyler behaving strange, not only them taking care of the boy. Cyrus himself did some weird things for example dating Toby. He had no idea why he did it in the first place. Maybe it was to compensate feelings that would never be returned.

It was a selfish thought but people did selfish things sometimes.

But they both didn't last this long anyway - everyone knew it was just a cover up and didn't really do anything good. And after that they all collectively started to make jokes about his crush on Tyler. 

Cyrus already had his suit on as his phone rang- facetime, and of course it was Toby. He wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. 

"Oh interesting. Seeing you in a formal attire really is something new. Putting yourself in shape for Tyler. Sweet."  
"What do you want?"  
"Just checking on you. You know making sure you be at his house in time like a good boyfriend you are. "  
Cyrus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What are you now? My mother?"  
"Maybe. Your dad is pretty handsome. I wouldn't complain to be your step mom." Toby chuckled.  
"Dude," the other boy gagged. "That's absolutely disgusting. You ruined my evening, thank you so much."  
"What ever. please make sure even though you have a date tonight that we are you friends too. See you later." then he hung up.

This was ging to be a fun evening.

He sighed, fixed his hair and grabbed the keys of the car his dad gifted him with the words "So you can pick him up, like a real couple."  
Everyone was trying his nerve on this topic and they had no idea how much it annoyed him. It all started at the middle of third year but got worse after the camping trip. His friends occasional remarks during lunch break, his fathers smiles when he told him that he had to pick Tyler up for school. 

As Cyrus mad his way out of his room he was greeted by his dad and sister.  
" You look good." Mack claimed with a mocking smile. "He's going to like it."  
"Not you too. Why is everyone doing this to me. We're just going as friends."  
His father nooded in amusement, then patted his son on the back "GO get him."  
"What ever I'm going now."

Cyrus headed out before they could even think about another stupid remark and got into the driver's seat of the car. It didn't took him long to arrive at Tylers home. When he stopped the engine, he rested his forehead on the steering wheel, clenched his hands around it and closed his eyes- he had absolutely no idea how to approach this situation or how Tylers parents would react.  
Tyler had told him that they were ok with them going to prom together but who knew what really was going on in their heads. Especially since it was Cyrus who he had a date with. The boys parents were good people but also very overprotective- thus the reason why Cyrus had a rough start with them after Tyler and him first got into an argument. The first time he turned up on Mrs and Mr Downs doorstep-- when they still had to watch over him- they observed him and every step he took. Of course Cyrus wasn't annoyed by it, he was familiar with being judged, watched carefully. 

He let out a heavy sigh and got out of the car- he had to get this done as fast as possible. The sound of a door being opened pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Right in time. My son is already waiting for you." Tylers mom smiled at him friendly. And if she was just covering up her discomfort she was doing a great job in it.

"Good evening Mrs. Down." Cyrus stepped closer. "You really have no problem with me going to prom with your son?"  
She shook her head. "And even if I would have a problem with and disagreeing with both of you going, it would be to late by now anyway wouldn't it? My husband has no problem with it either. You proved to be a good friend to my son, grew closer together and you're no stanger to us anymore. We just had a rough start."

She stepped aside as Tyler walked past her and through the front door.  
He was wearing a red suit with a matching black dress shirt. And overall he looked happy- a rare look after all he went through. 

Was Cyrus staring? He definitely was staring. He needed to stop this right here. Right now. Before it would get awkward.

They were joined by Tylers dad who took an obligatory picture of them before his parents both wished them a good evening and let them climb into the car. 

"Remind me why they always have to take these awkward prom pictures? I see no point behind them."  
"For memory purposes I guess?"  
"I know but... it's just prom. It's not like we're gone forever."  
"Prom is probably the reason why."

Cyrus nooded and continued focusing on the street ahead of him.  
In the corner of his eyes he could see that Tyler was looking at him. "Even on a evening like this you still dressed like yourself Cy."  
"I guess so yeah. What's the point of pretending to be someone else at a prom filled with fake people. You like it?" he quickly looked at the boy next to him in the passenger seat.  
"Looks good on you. Yes." Tyler smiled but opened his mouth again, it looked like he wanted to say something more but had no idea how to continue.  
"Can I... can I ask you something?"  
Cyrus nooded. "Go ahead."  
"Do you... I mean it was rather a rumor around the jocks at the beginning of third year. Zach told me..."  
"What the heck did Zach told you?"  
"Did you date Toby?"  
Cyrus almost crashed the car as Tyler dropped the name.  
"Yes I did." he pulled himself together.  
"Oh. Ok." 

Awkward silence filled the car for the rest of the ride.  
This was going great.  
In his head he was laughing himself down. 

Cyrus parked his car in one of the parking lots and as he got out to open the passenger door he got greeted by Clay, Justin, Tony and his boyfriend. 

"Sweet to see you two together." Justin said, smiling as Tyler got out the car. "We look cute together don't we?" Cyrus countered, not letting himself being mocked by a comment like this. He glanced a look at Clay who still was looking out of place and confused.  
This boy was a case for himself. Clay usually had no idea what was going on all the time and he probably had no idea that Scott had a crush on him. But the boy already got the help he needed for his mental health-- everything else he had to figure out himself.  
Cyrus shook his head and together with Tyler he joined them as they headed inside the venue.

The event hall was filled with probably most of all third year students and soft music was filling the background.

"We're all at the same table," Clay stated and he pointed towards a rather huge round table in comparison to the other ones. "My mom made sure of it. As a treat." an awkward smile was spread across his face. Jessica joined them, holding hands with Ani. "Zach and Alex are pretty late again. We wanted to go together, as a double date you know, but I have no idea what takes them so long. Probably doing some nonsense stuff again."  
"And I thought after his change of heart he would stop dragging Alex into danger." Ani whispered.

Speaking it the devil, Cyrus looked past Clay and saw Alex and Zach entering. Laughing and occasionally brushing hands.  
They seemed happy, enjoying their time together. These past couple of months really changed all of them - for the better or the worst.

"Good evening lady's and gentlemen," the taller one shouted in excitement. "I know I know, we're to late buuut I really had to convince Alex to come - he was whiny again." Zach patted the back of the smaller boy and smiled even brighter. "Let's get this party started. Let's go, stop standing around like it's a funeral." he then grabbed Alex hand and dragged him towards the table. "This must be ours I see. Huge like my personality!'

One hour later everyone was either in the crowd or sitting at the table eating. And Clay was one of them. He looked so lost and awkward, not fitting into this whole thing at all. But then Justin came over and grabbed his shoulder tight. "By the way because you came without a date... I asked someone to be yours for today."  
"What the fuck Justin? I told you I didn't need anyone today, just you and my other friends."  
"I'm not your date and neither are the others - a prom without a date sucks. Get up and greet yours."  
"You don't have one either."  
"You sure?" he pulled Clay up by his arms. "We will see." 

"Who's it?"  
"Well..." his brother startred and pointed to Clay's right side- and there he stood.  
Scott Reed. 

Cyrus watched the boys jaw drop. Clay absolutely didn't expect this. And Justin was enjoying the view a little bit to much.  
"We wanted to give you something back after all the stuff you went through you know. After all you're my brother and brothers do everything for each other." Justin winked, then disappeared into the crowd only to be seen with Diego moments later. Who would have thought after their rough start together. 

" Scott... what the... you graduated. How-? "  
" Justin planned this all." He reached out to grabbed Clay's hand." Do you wanna dance with me, Mr. Jensen? "  
Asked boy blushed, it was visible. Even in the light of the venue.  
"As good friends right?"  
There was disappointment in Scott's eyes but he covered it up by a smile. "Sure. As good friends."

They too headed into the crowd.

Which reminded Cyrus of Tyler. The boy wasn't sitting next to him anymore but instead talking to someone else. He couldn't quiet make sure who it was but it made Cyrus jealous. At least a little bit. He sighed. Maybe more than a little bit but who was he to judge, they were just friends and went as friends. Ther was no place for feelings like this

"You know for someone who's so open like you you're very deep in the closet right now." Toby said, shaking him by his shoulders.  
"What. Do. You. Mean?"  
His friend didn't even care how loud he spoke "Well I mean the feelings you have for him. You're not as slick as you think you are."

Cyrus almost fell off the chair, not just because Toby was shaking him to much, but also because he was so done with his friend. He grabbed him by his sleeve, putting a hand on his mouth.  
"shutupwhyareyoudoingthistome?"  
"It's not like he can hear you or what ever. I'm just trying to be you're not so straight wingman" got muttered into his hand. "you just need a push and I wanna help."  
"You wanna make fun of me. You are not helping in any kind of way. "  
"Aw so sad. Go over and get him back here. I can't stand seeing you like this."  
"Rather not. I want him to enjoy this evening."

They spend the rest of the evening more or less separated. Here and there they would talk with each other- Cyrus would stare at Tyler occasionally. But that was it. 

And of course now it was time for the prom royalty to get crowned. 

The crowd got silent as Jessica stepped u the stage and got handed an envelope- containing the names of the prom royalties. Her smile was bright the moment she opened it and read the names- she really did enjoy what she saw.  
"And our prom king and queen... or should I say king and king... or queen and queen-- you know, how they prefer- our prom royalties are... Alex Standall and Zach Dempsey!" Jessica smiled even brighter as she said her friends names. Then she clapped, the crowd followed her. Even the jocks, the people who used to mock people for being different, suddenly cheered at them. Something that didn't sit right with Cyrus. 

Alex and Zach looked at each other in confusion. They both went as friends- nothing more. And now they were crowned the kings of the evening. It took both of them a few minutes to realize it- Zach got up first, dragging Alex up the stage.

"So who wants the crown and who wants the tiara?"  
Alex shrugged and Zach raised his hand. "I'll take the tiara, Alex is more man than I am."  
Zach smiled at the boy in front of him as he got crowned the king, tenderly touching his fingers so nobody would notice. Only Alex and probably Jessica. 

"You do know the couple usually dances together - you both still want to do it? Even if you're just friends?" she really put the word "friends" in emphasis. 

Zach nooded in excitement - enthusiasticly pulling Alex down the stage again which almost led to a crash on the stairs. The students, teachers and parents stood aside so couple had enough room to dance.

Both looked so happy together.

Even more than the moment they entered the venue, laughing and smiling. 

The first time Cyrus saw them so close together he knew that at least one of them was in love with the other one. Later he thought it was Alex. He really was convinced. Until that one day Zach approached him out of the blue while he was on his way home. The taller one asked him some really shady questions. And this day shouldnt be the last. He never thought that Zach would even talk to him. Especially asking him things. This boy had absolutely no clue about the situation he was stuck in. And then Cyrus realized that it not only was Alex who was so in love with the taller one - it was Zach too. Zach was the one heads over heels for Alex. This was definitely not one sided. 

And now they were dancing.  
Holding hands. Being close to each other. Smiling and enjoying their time.  
Who ever saw them together like this and thought it was one sided wasn't seeing reality.

Zach was whispering something into the ear of the other one who blushed slightly, whispering something back, grabbing each other hands tighter. 

Then they rested their foreheads together and kissed.

Up until this day Cyrus thought Zach would never kiss a guy in front of so many people but he guessed Alex was to special to him to miss out the chance. 

So many things had changed. Especially Zach. From being an alcoholic at the beginning, because he was confused, didn't got his needed support by his mother, to being nice and caring, especially to Alex. And they all contributed to it. To his happiness and where he was now.

It was a beautiful conclusion of the evening. Seeing them together and finally being themselves.  
Or at least it should be. It was -for Zach and Alex.  
But for him. 

Cyrus looked up to the taller boy next to him. Tyler was smiling, watching Zach and Alex dance - he probably was happy for his friends.  
He would like to be too but something was blocking him from feeling like this. Of course he knew what the reason behind all of this was and it bothered him so much. Why couldn't he turn off all the unnecessary things he felt. Taking a look around to make sure that non of his friends would notice him exciting the building he made his way through the crowd of people, right in time the other students started to dance. Now it would be probably the best time to drive home. But he promised Tyler's parents to drive him home.

He sat down on the stairs and just stared into the darkness that slowly started to creep over the town. In the background he still could her the music - it was the only noise that filled the air. Light was flashing through the windows.

The next following days would be the last day they would be able to see each other before heading to different towns or cities and colleges. Why didn't Cyrus had the guts zo tell Tyler how he felt? Probably because he knew it wouldn't be returned. Probably because he wanted to stay friends with him.

Cyrus buried his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. He cared deeply for the other boy- sometimes he was a bit to overprotective even when nobody was looking. But he still felt so guilty that he wasn't there to protect him from Monty and what followed. He may had apologized but the guilt still was stuck deep.  
One moment he still could remember clearly was when Charlie approached them after the assembly. He knew that Charlie was somewhat friends with Monty and the other jocks who used to mock Tyler for only existing. He could remember when Charlie asked if he could talk to Tyler alone- the moment his overprotectiveness kicked it. Cyrus didn't want to leave his friend alone with a dude he barely knew. Who was friends with shady people.  
Shady people who used to be mean and suddenly they were all friendly and supportive. Suddenly they cheered at Zach and Alex. He didn't believe anything of that. The sudden change out of thin air - not one bit. They probably were mean because of people like Bryce and Monty but still... At least they should earn their statuses as people others could trust. People who mean their words sincerely.

He would never take their sudden change for granted or even serious enough until their earned it up. He didn't even know if he could even accept their apology-- they put people through so much shit. Maybe the others would. Clay, Zach, Alex... All of them at leat made up for the things they did in the past. He too changed.

Cyrus was so wdeep stuck into his thoughts that he didn't heat the footsteps approaching him.

"Hey... I uhm... Was looking for you but couldn't find you inside so I thought you might went outside and.. Here you are."

It was Tyler.

He turned his head towards his friend who was still standing next to him and smiled tired.

"Yeah i just needed some air I guess."  
"Oh...are you alright?"  
"At least I think so. I feel good. I can't complain. How are you?"  
"Good. Are you planning on going back inside?"  
"Yeah for sure."

The air was filled with aikcene for a few seconds.

"Alex and Zach look pretty happy together don't you think?"  
Cyrus nooded.  
"Thanks to all of us I guess. We were the one to make it possible for Zach to feel welcomed. He really got a grip of himself."

Tyler sat down next to him and lookrf into the direction the other boy was looking, nervously rubbing his hands together - trying to find the right words for the things that were on his mind.

"I know I already told you that Zach heard the jocks spreading around the rumors of you and Toby. But I didn't tell you that they also made some very rude jokes about it."

"Who would've thought really. As expected and now they pretend everything is fine. Like nothing ever happened."  
"Why did you both broke up? Sorry if.. The question is to personal. You don't have to-"

Cyrus looked at him in amusement and interrupted his friend.  
"No the question wasn't to personal. We just ended it because we just work better as friends. And we are to similar. Opposites work better together."  
"You think so?"  
"I do. Thats why Zach and Alex will last long. If not forever."  
"Right. You're right." Tyler made a short break. "Can I ask you something more?"  
"Sure."  
"I uh... I know youre probably tired of me asking stupid questions but I.. Can't figure something out. Could you help me with it?"  
"I'm not Yoda but I'll try my best."

Tyler fidgeted with the hem of his jacket sleeve, shifting around nervously.  
"What does it mean if someone interests switch?  
Cyrus tiled his head a bit." You sound like Zach now. Can you be a bit more specific?"  
"Yeah...eight I probably should be. Sorry. So I... Don't know after your sister I never felt the same way for a girl."  
"You don't have to have crushes all the time you know that right?"  
"I know...i know. But it's about something else. Alex figured himself out, followed by Zach. The moment I talked to Alex about it it felt so...i don't know.. Familiar I think?" 

This took Cyrus a bit aback. Did Tyler just-? 

"I spent a lot of time.. Reflecting past things, events and feelings and I can't picture myself only with one gender... You know?"

Of course he knew what his friend meant by that.

"Ty. You really asked me to help figure this thing out with you- for you...but you already did it yourself. You do know the answer already don't you?"  
"What answer?" 

Cyrus chucked and shook his head in disbelief. 

"That your heart is so big that your love isn't only limited to ome gender."  
"Oh...."  
" 'Oh' yeah pretty much." 

Then they bursted out into laughter. 

"Well that was cute." Cyrus blurted out, regretting it right aftet.  
"What?" 

He blinked, muttering a rushed "nothing" while keeping up a smile,but in the back of his mind he could still feel that something was bothering his friend. 

"Is there something more on your mind Ty?" he turned his face to look at his friend who was already staring at him with wet wide eyes. 

"I think I was... Jealous I guess? Of you and Toby. Even though I was struggling lot with mental health."  
"Oh, " Oh. Cyrus nooded and smiled. He slowly put his hand on top of Tyler's "I understand."

Then both turned their gaze back at the parking lot.


End file.
